1. Field
The following description relates to a coding scheme used in a wireless network, and more particularly, to a communication apparatus and a communication method using the network coding scheme.
2. Description of Related Art
Studies are being conducted on communication protocols that may be applied to a wireless network, such as a mesh network, an ad-hoc network, a sensor network, and the like. Nodes in a wireless network have limited transmission power, and channels between nodes may change in state. As a result, there are limitations on methods for improving the performance of a wireless network.
There is an increasing interest in applying network coding schemes to a wireless network to improve performance. In a wireless network using network coding schemes, a relay node may encode messages corresponding to at least two nodes to generate a network coded message, and may transmit the message to the at least two nodes. The at least two nodes may decode the network coded message to extract the desired messages. However, often the messages may become corrupted and may not be properly received by the relay or by one or more of the nodes in the wireless network.